Lucy Goes to the Hospital
|image = File:Ilovelucy56b.jpg|350px |imagewidth = 250px |series = I Love Lucy |network = CBS-TV |season = 2 |number = 16 |overall = 51 |airdate = January 19, 1953 |production = 2x16 / 051 |imdb = tt0609259 |guests = Bennett Green William Hamel Charles Lane Adele Longmire Ralph Montgomery Barbara Pepper Ruth Perrott Hazel Pierce Peggy Rea |writer = Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis & Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "Lucy Becomes a Sculptress" |next = "Sales Resistance" }}Lucy Goes to the Hospital was the 51st episode of I Love Lucy, also the 16th episode aired in Season 2 of the series. The episode, which was directed by William Asher and co-written by Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis and Jess Oppenheimer, aired on CBS-TV on January 19, 1953. Synopsis With the baby due at any moment, Ricky and the Mertzes carefully rehearse the trip to the hospital. But when the fateful moment actually comes, things don't go quite so smoothly. When they eventually get there, Lucy stays in labor for quite a while, so Ricky goes to do a show at the club. He is in full tribal face makeup when the call comes from the hospital, and he rushes over still in costume! Full Storyline Lucy tells Ricky that the doctor said the baby should be born anytime now. Ricky is so anxious that he can't relax, and he keeps staring at Lucy like she's going to explode at any moment. Lucy calls the Mertzes and tells them to treat the news very calmly. So, Fred and Ethel initially act like this is old hat- babies are born every day. But soon, they can't keep their excitement under control, either. Lucy goes to lie down and rest while Ricky, Ethel, and Fred hold a rehearsal of what to do when Lucy needs to go to the hospital. Ricky says he will take care of Lucy, helping her on with her coat. Ethel is in charge of calling the doctor at the hospital. Fred has to carry the suitcase down to a cab. The trio perfectly practice this routine twice with great results. Shortly after the rehearsal, Lucy comes out of the bedroom and says that it's time to go to the hospital. Chaos breaks loose with all of the nervous excitement, and nothing works the way it was supposed to during the rehearsal. Ethel can't get through to the hospital because of a busy signal, and Ricky fights Fred over the suitcase, not remembering that carrying the suitcase was supposed to be Fred's responsibility. Ricky ends up spilling the suitcase's contents all over the floor, and when he hurriedly packs it again, he puts the telephone in the suitcase right along with Lucy's clothes. Once at the hospital, Lucy is whisked away to give birth, and Ricky is confined to the fathers' waiting room. He hopes that the baby is born soon, because he has to perform his new voodoo number at the club at 8 pm. The time ticks away, and Ricky soon knows that he's going to have to leave for the club. He calls Fred to bring the voodoo make-up kit, and Ricky hurries off to the Tropicana. While in the middle of his voodoo performance, Ricky is called away to take a phone call. The baby is here! He's finally a father! He goes to rush from the club to the hospital, but the audience stops him by asking whether the baby is a boy or a girl. Ricky realizes that he was so excited he forgot to ask! When Ricky does get to the hospital, he scares all of the nurses away with his spooky voodoo costume. But he finally gets to see his newborn son through the nursery window. Well, at least until he faints from the shock and excitement... Cast (in Credits Order) Main Cast *Lucille Ball as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley as Fred Mertz Guest Stars/Recurring Cast *Bennett Green as Orderly *William Hamel as Maitre d' *Charles Lane as Mr. Stanley *Adele Longmire as Nurse *Ralph Montgomery as Policeman *Barbara Pepper as 2nd Nurse *Ruth Perrott 3rd Nurse *Hazel Pierce as 4th Nurse *Peggy Rea as 5th Nurse More external links Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes